The present disclosure relates to a cleaner.
Cleaners may be classified into a manual cleaner that a user moves in person for cleaning and an automatic cleaner that automatically moves for cleaning.
Manual cleaners may fall into, depending on the types, a canister cleaner, an upright cleaner, a handy cleaner, and a stick cleaner.
Handy cleaners, generally, may include a suction unit, a body, and a handle.
An extension pipe having a suction nozzle may be connected to the suction unit. Further, a battery for supplying power may be disposed in the handle.
When the suction nozzle includes a cleaning unit for sweeping carpets and a motor for rotating the cleaning unit, the motor is supposed to be supplied with power from the battery.
In order to supply power to the motor from the battery in the handle, the battery should be connected with the motor through a power supply wire and a control signal wire. The wires are connected to the suction unit through the body.
A PCB for controlling the motor may be disposed in the body or the handle.
However, handy cleaners are small in volume in comparison to other cleaners, so it is difficult to combine the PCB and connect the wires in the assembly process.
Meanwhile, in the related art, a handheld vacuum cleaner has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1127088 (registered on 8 Mar. 2012).